Not Sweet Enough to You
by lilMissRawr
Summary: Thinking about my date, my eyes wandered to the clock as it went through its constant routine in the otherwise complete silence of my home: tick, tick, tick. If I didn't know better I'd think time was trying to add to the bats fluttering around in my stomach. Yeah, yeah, I know. I shouldn't be nervous, but I was. [Marcelina x Princess Bubblegum; OneShot]


**Not Sweet Enough to You**

Hey guys! So it's been a MILLION years since I've written anything! But it feels really nice to come back and finally get something posted up, especially in a fandom I have yet to do! Lots of thanks to my doll moonlitpages for giving me so much motivation and ideas to go ahead and do some writing again!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okaaaay... Now is definitely <em>not <em>the time to be stressing out." But, if I were to be completely honest with myself, how could I really help it? Pulling down at the bottom edge of the little black dress I'd purchased, I hissed to myself in annoyance at the article of clothing. It felt like the globbin' thing kept trying to ride up and the straps kept wanting to slide down. It wasn't efficient at all, and definitely not something that I could jam in... but I had a special reason for wearing it. As I smoothed my hair back I looked into the blank mirror before me. Hey, it's alright to pretend every once in a while, right? After all, I was trying to be normal for once and participate in a date night. All good and normal, except my date was anything but normal.

Thinking about my date, my eyes wandered to the clock as it went through its constant routine in the otherwise complete silence of my home: _tick, tick, tick_. If I didn't know better I'd think time was trying to add to the bats fluttering around in my stomach. Yeah, yeah, I know. I _shouldn't_ be nervous, but I was. I was determined not to mess things up for once, so I wanted everything to be perfect. Time was growing close, so I floated around my home to find the heels I'd also nabbed (just as midnight black as my dress) as well as my handy bass guitar, and made my way out and began flying towards my destination.

* * *

><p>The night was abnormally nice, I have to admit. The temperature and weather were mild, and the nocturnal creatures could be heard throughout my journey. This was my domain and the scent and noises were a familiar comfort that helped even out the rippling thoughts in my head. Before long the bright lights of the Candy Kingdom started illuminating the surrounding environment and I knew it wouldn't take me long to get there now. Approaching the outer limits, I rose up enough to just clear the towering walls and breezed past the Gumball Guardians. At this point, I came and went so often they tended to pay no mind to my presence.<p>

It wasn't until I was reaching the roughly triangular window of Princess Bubblegum's quarters that the anxiety started coming back to me. From the outside I couldn't see in due to the cloth of the curtain covering the interior, but I could see a soft glow (emanating) from within. "Here goes..." I took a deep breath before rapping my knuckles on the solid material. I could hear shuffling from inside just before the curtains were shoved aside and I saw the pretty pink face of my love. Not that I would say it that affectionately out loud. But despite all the weirdness I was feeling about the date, I couldn't help but notice just how _beautiful _she was: hair all done up in that perfect little bun and a sparkly teal, strapless dress that flowed out just past her knees. Teal wasn't my _favorite_ color, but it was by far my favorite on her.

"Hey Peebs." Yeah, that was smooth, exactly how I would want someone to greet me on a date. I tried to keep a straight face as I floated in when the Princess unhooked the latch and opened the window for me.

"Marceline! Come on in, I was just finishing preparations for our dinner date."

I'd try to make a point of going out and doing something away from the Candy Kingdom, but PB had insisted that the castle would work just fine. Something along the lines of it being 'efficient, cheap, and perfectly doable' right where she was. Just as I landed on my abnormally dressed-up feet, Bonnie grabbed me by the hand and led me out of her room and down a hall. She was definitely a little more sure of herself than I was in heels, and I quickly gave up the notion of making any effort in them and allowed her to lead me around as a floating body.

After just a few turns down some corridors, we stopped before a door unknown to me just long enough for her to twist the handle and push it open. As soon as the wooden door creaked open, I was assaulted by the various smells of food. Placed center in an unnecessarily lavished room full of exquisite carpeting and large paintings sat a small, wooden table with two chairs seated on opposite ends of it. Upon it were two silver trays with equally shiny domes covering the contents, an entire entourage of silverware and napkins, and a bottle of dark wine placed between the two trays.

"Come, come! I made sure the chefs had everything prepared and brought out in exactly enough time for it to be ready when you got here."

"Bonnibel, you've really got to learn to go with the flow sometimes."

Without really giving me a response or turning to me, my pretty pink lady dragged the both of us to the chairs and motioned for me to prop myself up in one. I silently obliged her request and slowly floated myself into the chair that she'd chosen not to sit in. Not long after we sat, one of her many butlers came in to pour each of us a glass of wine and to remove the tops from our trays. The wine was a pretty and dark red, and my plate was covered with all kinds of red foods from peppers, tomatoes, beets, and so on. In that moment, I had no clue what to say. Bonnie had done all of this specifically to cater to me, and for once in my long life, I was choked up. So instead of saying 'thank you' or 'how kind of you' I began picking up food and draining their colors. I have no clue how many I drank before PB cleared her throat loudly to get my attention.

She had yet to even touch hers and here I was sitting with about half of mine gone. Was I really so nervous that I was eating food to comfort myself?

"You could act civilized for _once, _Marcy. I did try to make everything perfect here."

Shocked at the response, I instantly felt my temper flare up and I stood up quickly from the table.

"You? Perfect? Well that's a shocker. I'm the one _trying _here! I don't always do this kind of thing you know, I'm not so Miss Perfect like you are!"

As quickly as my anger rose, I just as quickly wanted to smash my pale head against a very hard and very spiky wall. Peeb's reaction was instantaneous as a look of complete displeasure crossed her face. Slowly rising from her chair, she returned the piece of furniture to its place with an eerie calmness.

"Well nobody said you had to be here, Marceline. Goodnight, Vampire Queen."

I hadn't even had her for long before she was heading out the door and away from me. Some date night I was making this. I couldn't even form words to stop her from leaving and I let her slam the door closed behind her. I had to make this right, I had to! I couldn't let me stupid temper get the best of this! Bonnibel was giving me a chance, and for once it wasn't something I wanted to try again later: I wanted a happy ending _now. _Dashing back to the Princess's room to snag my guitar, I went searching to find her. I was thankful that I knew her well enough by this point into our relationship and the few places she would go to think and be by herself. After my third searching point, I found her sitting over the ledge of the balcony overlooking the kingdom beneath her in all its glory.

Without even turning to acknowlege my presence she spoke to me, "I don't want to talk right now, Marcy."

Floating up and over the ledge to sit next to her, I observed for a second myself. As much attitude as I gave the candy princess, she was really strong for what she did. She loved her people more than anything and would die to protect them. For all that it was worth, I was actually pretty proud of her.

"Then don't talk, just listen."

Pulling my bass in front of me from where it rested against my back, I lightly strummed a few strings before clearing my throat and beginning to sing,

"La da da da da..."

"Marceline, I know how this song ends..."

Shaking my head at her words, I continued on anyway and hope she wouldn't leave.

"I always want you around.

La da da da da, I wanna soothe you with my-y sound.

I'm sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

I know that's what I should be doooing.

I'm sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

But you'll be my-y undoooing.

Cause I know you're just made of sugar,

And I'm not sweet enough to you.

But please don't ever avo-oid me,

I always wanna be there fo-or yooou.

Well... I'm just your prooooblem,

And you're just my-y prooooblem.

It's like we're just one peeerson,

We're just our prooooblem..."

The last note coming from my guitar seemed to last forever in the air as the sound slowly drifted off. It was quiet for a moment and neither of us seemed to move very much where we'd started. I softly cleared my throat and tilted my head only slightly in PB's direction.

"It's not quite finished... But it's a start. I wasn't really ahh... happy with the first version of it that you heard so I wanted to play around with it some. I know I'm not the _easiest_ to be around but, I don't know, I get so nervous when I try to impress you."

After another small bout of silence, she finally turned her head towards me so that I could see more than just the semi-dark outline of her face. When I could see her face completely again there was a smile plastered across it.

"_Marceline_, I never said you had to impress me. You did that a long time ago. You're going babies for nothing."

Bonnie always knew what to say when it really mattered. All the remaining weirdness I'd felt from the night vanished and all I could think about was her, her, _her._ Reaching a hand across to her, I gently brought her face closer to mine and lightly pressed my lips against hers. Ever time I even touched her it was like a burst of energy running through my veins, engulfing me and reminding me that this leader, this lady that was always so pretty in pink, was my everything.

Almost reluctantly we parted and I could easily say that the grin on my face matched the one on hers. Giving me an elbow in the ribs, PB flipped back around to the solid part of the balcony before hopping off.

"So can we get back to dinner? I did actually put effort into having all that together, you know."

Walking off before me, I took a second to watch her leave before floating back over the railing and to the door she went through. Before entering once more, I looked down to my bass and gave it a soft pat, "Good job, man."

Smiling to myself, I floated back through the door to follow Bonnibel back to our lovely dinner date and towards another amazing night in our lives.


End file.
